


Lost in Desperation

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [18]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Peeing in things that isn't a toilet, Silver Knight Ornstein, The author using bad puns as title?, Urination, it's more likely than you think, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi, which is a trope about pee desperation and/or wetting.Ornstein, a young silver knight, has some trouble finding his way in the cathedral. That hadn't been a problem so far, because he would just follow the other knights around, but when he comes late to a training session, especially when he failed to relieve himself in the morning, he gets himself into quite a predicament.
Series: Soulsborne Omo Stuff [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473239
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Lost in Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> It's one of my headcanons... when Ornstein was still a young silver knight, he had a piss poor sense of direction and would get lost in the cathedral over and over again when he wouldn't follow someone around. Thus, the idea for this story was born. I haven't written a longer Omo fic in a while, especially after all the stuff I did for Omovember in 2020, so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

_Come on. _., Ornstein thought as he fought with his overly stubborn ponytail that didn't want to get into the helmet piece of his silver knight armour. He was used to it being stubborn, but today it didn't want to get into his helmet _at all_. He must have fought several minutes with it already, only slowly noticing that he was the only silver knight left in their living quarters.__

__It had been a fairly average morning so far. Ornstein had woken up, followed the other knights to take in some breakfast and then followed them back to the quarters where they would don their armours and then leave for their daily training session. Ornstein was a bit ashamed to admit it, but he had some trouble finding his way in the big cathedral, so he always was walking behind the other knights. Even though he now was the last knight left into the quarters, he wasn't too worried about it._ _

__Because there was one thing Ornstein needed to do when nobody else was present. He had learned the way from the living quarters to the training ground just for this sole reason._ _

__Naturally, after having slept for a full night, Ornstein's bladder was rather full. Of course he could have just followed the knights that went to the privy, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get relief when someone else was there, not even when they couldn't see him behind the closed privy door, but it was enough for him to get incredibly shy when they could only hear him._ _

__For this reason, Ornstein made use of the chamberpot under his bed. Every morning when every other knight was gone, he would use it (it only was a bit annoying that he had to take his leggings off for it again) and then put it in front of the living quarters, where the servants would fetch it to clean and put it back into the living quarters again, under the bed without a chamberpot. It was a fail-proof plan._ _

__However, with his stupid ponytail not working in his favour at all, he forgot time. When the ponytail was finally stuffed into his helmet and no annoying red curls were peeking out anymore, he went to retrieve his chamberpot, only to hear the bells tolling. Indicating that training would start _right now_. Ornstein gasped and broke into a sprint. If he ran, he wouldn't come late. He already had a bit of trouble with some of the other silver knights and wouldn't get them a reason for any more teasing. While Ornstein broke into a sprint to make it to the training grounds in time, he pushed the thought of his full bladder far away, basically forgetting about the issue. For now. _ _

__Even though Ornstein had ran as fast as he could and arrived at the training grounds panting and wheezing, he was too late. As he stood there, seeing all eyes on him, feeling heat creeping up his cheeks, he also got aware of the tingling sensation in his bladder once again. He instantly regretted not having used the chamberpot, when he came late anyway, he would have preferred to do it with an empty bladder._ _

__That problem had to be solved later however, because the Master was currently busy chastising Ornstein for being late, giving him a lesson about how on the battlefield he couldn't afford to be late._ _

__“I am sorry, Master. It won't happen again...”, Ornstein said, gaze on the ground when he finally was done with his lecture._ _

__“Why were you so late anyway?”, the Master asked, crossing his arms as he looked Ornstein up and down._ _

__“M-my hair...”, Ornstein stuttered. “Didn't want to get into the helmet.” Oh by the great Lord Gwyn, how embarrassing having to admit this. He felt his face heating up even more as he heard some of the other silver knights snickering._ _

__“Maybe you should think about a haircut one day.”, the Master said and then sighed. “Well, you simply will stay a bit longer to make up for being late and train a bit more with me, then I forget about your little misstep. For now, let's start training. Get into formation.”_ _

__Ornstein didn't move right away. Now that he had failed to relieve himself in the morning, he had to attend training and it wouldn't end before lunch break. That meant that the next chance for Ornstein to relieve himself several hours away. He knew that a few of the knights would always visit the privy after training (especially when the Master told them about how important it was to stay hydrated and let them act on it), so he would just follow them. He, of course, had to wait until everyone was gone, but once they were into the canteen, nobody would normally come out anymore. The canteen gladly was just next to the privy, so Ornstein didn't have trouble finding his way there._ _

__With how much fuzz he made about being completely alone while taking a leak, Ornstein actually asked himself how he had managed to not wet his armour yet. However, he didn't plan for today to be the first time it happened. He was a knight after all. Knights had to hold through for hours on the battlefield, they couldn't just take a pee break in the midst of battle. It would be a good opportunity to train holding his bladder._ _

__“What's the matter, Ornstein? Get into formation.”, the Master scolded him and Ornstein winced as he went to his place, getting into a battle stance._ _

__There was one thing still worrying him... the Master wanted for him to stay longer. Normally Ornstein would be all over having some extra time with the Master, but today it would be extra hard on him, he surely would be close to bursting once the Master was done with him. Though, while he was confident that his bladder would hold through, he was more worried that he wouldn't find the privy. At this thought, he felt a twinge going through his bladder. No, it would be alright. He was following the knights for weeks now, he just needed to follow his muscle memory. He wouldn't wet himself in front of all of the other silver knights and especially not in front of the Master._ _

__If that would happen, Ornstein was sure that he would die of shame._ _

__For now, he could distract himself by fully concentrating on the training session._ _

__The start of the training wasn't so bad. Yes, Ornstein knew that he had to go and that his bladder felt uncomfortably full, but the ever same motion as well as the concentration of which practice strokes would be called out next helped him calming down. At this rate, he would easily make it. As a knight, he had to be able to hold it in anyway and that was just an added exercise._ _

__Though Ornstein knew that something was wrong when his Master came to him after the practice strokes were over and asked: “Ornstein... is everything alright? You felt a bit... off today...”_ _

__Ornstein felt his face blush, grateful that his helmet was hiding it. Apparently his need to relieve himself had been apparent in his performance. He hadn't noticed it at first, but now that he thought about it, the sometimes gentle shift of his weight from one foot to the other wouldn't get missed by the eyes of the god of war._ _

__“No, I am fine.”, he quickly said, he would make friends with a dragon before he would admit that he needed the privy, to the Master no less. “Maybe I have slept too little...”_ _

__“Ah, is that the reason you were too late? Ask the infirmary for some valerian tea, it helps you with falling asleep.”_ _

__Ornstein didn't want to think about tea or any other fluids right now, especially when he saw some of the other silver knights drinking a bit of water after their first training bit, so he simply nodded as the Master got away and talked to a few other silver knights. Oh, his bladder was sitting uncomfortably in his stomach. As he was sure that nobody looked, he crossed his legs a bit, as best as his armour allowed, to try and take a bit of tension off it. The need didn't go away completely, but considerably dulled. When he continued like this, he would be able to hold through until lunch time._ _

__Next were practice fights against the other silver knights. Even though they mostly would be trained to fight dragons, practice against another knight was an important part of their training. It helped them hone their skills, finding ways to counterattack and assess a situation. Ornstein was pitted against one of the bigger silver knights, a man that used a shield and a sword and always wore a dumb smile on his face when Ornstein saw him without his helmet. He didn't mind him, he actually was one of the nicer silver knights. The others often picked on him because of his ties with his Master. It wasn't his fault that the Master had seen him train and had been impressed with him. Though Ornstein felt kinda guilty that he couldn't remember his name. Something with A... Arthur? Alfred? Anthony? Eh, maybe it was even something entirely different like Earl. For now, Ornstein decided to call the knight Arthur in his mind, too ashamed to ask him about his name when he should know it._ _

__“You are still not using a shield, I see.”, Arthur said._ _

__“I don't need it.”, Ornstein answered curt, rather wanting to get started with the training instead of talking, which did nothing to distract him from his bladder. “Shields don't help us against dragons anyway. I rather train to avoid attacks instead of blocking them.”_ _

__“Maybe one day this attitude could cost your life.”, Arthur said with a smile and jabbed his sword at Ornstein, who gasped and leaped to the side, gasping again as the motion jostled his bladder. Oh, that had been close, he almost had leaked. Ornstein completely forgot he had been in a practice fight because the next stroke came and before he knew it, he was lying on the ground, fighting to not cross his legs together as his bladder protested._ _

__“Everything alright?”, Arthur asked and offered him a hand to get up. “You are normally as fast as lightning.”_ _

__“Yes.”, Ornstein said, taking the offered hand, wincing as he felt his bladder throb, “Let's try again.”_ _

__Sadly, Ornstein continued to do a terrible job. His bladder had started to become too distracting for him, throbbing always at the most inconvenient moment, contracting a few times so that he had to concentrate on not losing a leak and every time he made a sharp movement it protested. At the end of the training session, Arthur had beaten Ornstein a dozen times and he felt himself sweating and flushing, not only because of the exhaustion and embarrassment, but also because of how full his bladder felt. When he had thought about that he easily would hold through until lunch earlier, he wasn't so sure about that anymore. Ornstein asked himself if he ever had to pee this bad in his life._ _

__Unfortunately, he couldn't go and find the privy just now. Their training wasn't over. At least the last part consisted of them doing practice strokes on their own, with the Master coming and giving them tips and helping them correct their stance. Nobody would have their eyes on Ornstein a whole lot and so he would be able to find a more comfortable position which hopefully would take pressure off his bladder._ _

__Ornstein hoped that the Master wouldn't come talk to him today. He was using up so much effort to hold the contents of his bladder at bay, that he only could half heartedly concentrate on his practice strokes. Ornstein normally was proud of his spear work, he had taught a lot of it to himself before the Master had come, but today he only felt humiliation. With his throbbing and painfully full bladder, which he had to fight hard to convince to not release here and then, he was a pitiful image. Every few minutes he had to take a break and shift his weight around, standing slightly bent over and taking a few deep breaths to fight against waves of desperation._ _

__It was exactly one of these times when the Master came to him to check on him._ _

__“Ornstein, are you sure you are alright?”, the Master asked. “Your stance is extremely wrong. I don't even know where to start with it...”_ _

__“Oh, yes, I am, don't worry, Master.”, Ornstein said, extremely quickly as he straightened himself up. “I just almost strained a muscle and simply was in pain from the sudden cramp.”_ _

__The Master just frowned at him, but ultimately left him alone, which made Ornstein relax, now that he didn't had to hold up his composure anymore, but he tensed his whole body at once when he felt a slight warm dampness pooling in his underwear, he had almost let himself lose it._ _

__Despite his pain and exhaustion, also because Ornstein had made sure to drink only very little this session, pretty much only one sip of water between each training bit, Ornstein moved on and tried his best to hold his bladder at bay, his mind wasn't really at training anymore, now all he thought about was that he couldn't allow it to wet himself._ _

__Ornstein almost sighed loudly in relief when the Master announced the end of the training session, only to remember that he actually had to stay longer. He had stretched his bladder beyond its limit already, he was sure of it, but he couldn't just walk away when he had to make up for having been late._ _

__As the other knights were cleaning up and chatting with each other, Ornstein leaned against the wall and crossed his legs as best as he could, taking a deep breath. He only needed to pee so badly because he convinced himself of it. He just had to convince himself that he could hold through, that he could take a leak later, when he was all alone at the privy, just letting go..._ _

__Those were the wrong thoughts, because that made another tiny leak escape! He hissed and fought with the urge to hold himself, knowing that it wouldn't do anything anyway, he was wearing armour after all, his hands would just hit the metal part that protected his crotch. What was definitely useful in a fight to the death, wasn't very useful when he was fighting with his bladder. He felt some tears in his eyes and almost whined when another desperate wave washed over him. He had to close his eyes and bury the pain and desperation deep into the depths of his mind..._ _

__When he opened his eyes again, he saw the Master standing in front of him, a look of concern and disappointment on his face._ _

__“We need to talk.”, he said and Ornstein's heart sank into his chest. Hopefully the Master wouldn't tell him that he wouldn't be cut out to be a knight, not after all the harsh training that Ornstein had done to even get to his place._ _

__“Yes, Master?”, he said, trying to stand straight, though his legs were starting to lightly shake with effort. Please, no, he couldn't wet himself in front of the Master, if that would happen he would die of shame, he just knew it. Why was he always thinking about his need? He would only concentrate on the Master now, that would help him hold through._ _

__“Ornstein, what's wrong? Your performance today was atrocious.”, the Master said. “That on top with you coming late. Are you hiding something from me?”_ _

__Ornstein felt heat creeping back into his cheeks, forever grateful for the helmet. He indeed was hiding something from the Master, how much he needed to go and relieve himself. After all, he had gone the last time before bed and those had been over ten hours. He was basically carrying around a bladder filled with several hours of liquid and it desperately wanted to get out._ _

__“Is it about the other knights? Are they teasing you again?”, the Master asked, a stern look on his face. For Ornstein, he actually was relieved that the Master hadn't caught on his real plight. Oh by the lords, he shouldn't think about relief, he just lost another leak that dampened his already slightly wet underwear._ _

__“No, that's not it, Master.”, Ornstein said. “It's... something different...”_ _

__Of course Ornstein didn't elaborate what it was. The Master just looked at him and then sighed._ _

__“One day I wish for you to tell me what bothers you, but for now, we have to work to improve your performance for the day.”_ _

__Ornstein braced himself. After the Master was done with him, he could finally go to the privy and probably spend a long time there. He felt his bladder protest, annoyed having to wait so much longer when it signalled for urgent release instead. Ornstein could do it. He couldn't give up now and so he got into a battle stance._ _

__He regretted it almost instantly, because he had to slightly spread his legs apart in this stance and that made holding it back so much harder. He was now visibly shaking with effort, not just his legs, his whole body and he had to suppress a hiss when another leak escaped him, feeling a bit too long to be comfortably called just a leak._ _

__The Master stared at him and then said: “Ornstein, are you sick? You are shaking... Don't tell me you have come to training when you aren't feeling well...”_ _

__Oh no, that wasn't the case at all. Ornstein wasn't sick, but... he wasn't feeling exactly well at the moment... he just desperately needed to go pee, but he could never admit it._ _

__He just shook his head. “I am not sick.”, he said. “Please let's continue, Master.”_ _

__The Master didn't seem to be completely convinced, but he instructed Ornstein on his stance and his strokes. Ornstein somehow managed to act on them without losing another leak, but the effort and especially shaking didn't go away. When the Master looked away for a second, he took the opportunity to cross his legs as best as possible, trying to endure the wave of desperation that washed over him._ _

__It must have gone on longer than a second, because he could feel how the Master laid his eyes back on him when he still was holding this embarrassing position._ _

__“Ornstein...”, the Master said, “You could have said something...”_ _

__“Huh? I don't know what you are talking about, Master...”, Ornstein said, pitifully trying to hide the fact that he had been found out._ _

__“You are clearly bursting to pee.”, the Master said. “No wonder that your performance was so atrocious this morning, you clearly were distracted by a rather pressing matter. I am not a monster, Ornstein, you can ask if you need a break.”_ _

__Ornstein felt himself flush again, this time he was sure that his head was as red as his hair. “I can't...”, he murmured. “Embarrassing...”_ _

__“What's more embarrassing? Asking for a pee break or wetting yourself in front of the troupe?”, the Master said, laying a hand on Ornstein's shoulder. “Now go. We will continue your extra training later. I am afraid that you might hurt yourself if you continue like this.”_ _

__Ornstein simply nodded, face as red as his hair, and then was off, hissing in pain as all the desperation came crashing on him at once. Oh, by the lords, he had to pee so bad, his bladder was filled up beyond imagination and he still had to make his way to the privy._ _

__Which he... actually had no clue where they were. Damn, he should have asked the Master to help him out! He didn't have much time to find them anymore, he knew it, he was so close to losing it._ _

__He just needed to calm down. He had walked through these corridors for weeks now. He should be able to finally find his way around. Ornstein wasn't running, he didn't feel capable of it without pissing all over himself, but was walking a steady stride, stopping for a second at the first crossing. Left, he decided. He was sure that they always would wake left. And then right, left again, right right, straight ahead and then the privy would be in a dead end._ _

__Ornstein was certainly standing in a dead end, but the privy was nowhere to be seen. Oh _crap_ , he had gotten himself lost! He huffed and winced as his bladder protested with a sharp sting of pain in his abdomen. _ _

__Just where had he gone wrong? Ornstein must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. Still, he had made it so far, he wouldn't wet himself before he would find the privy. He couldn't lose this battle in the last moments and so he started to walk again, rounding corner after corner always walking into the direction he thought could lead to the privy, only to run into another dead end and then... another._ _

__Frustrated and with a whine he turned around and had to stop, doubled over, after only a few steps. He couldn't anymore. His body was at his limits. He would wet himself before he would find the privy. Wasn't there maybe another solution?_ _

__As he looked up, Ornstein recognized the door next to him as one that would lead to a guest room. That was his best bet. Normally under the bed there would be placed a chamberpot that he could use. It wasn't an ideal solution, but it was the only one he had._ _

__So he yanked the door open and slipped into the bedroom, despite his bladder aching for release, he still had the wits to lock the door behind him and then dashed to the bed, losing two more leaks on the way, crouching to look under it._ _

__There was no chamberpot. Ornstein whined at the sight and threw his helmet on the bed in a fit of half rage and frustration, letting himself fall down on the edge, accepting his defeat, because he wouldn't make it to another room, he knew he would wet first. When it had to happen though, he should get up and stand in a corner, that would be easier to clean up than a wet bed, so he lifted his head and followed the wall with his gaze to find the best suited corner._ _

__That was when Ornstein saw the vase. It was a big vase. For some reason, they stood all over Anor Londo and they would reasonably hold a load from a bladder as full as his. And this one stood out of sight in a room that nobody but him could access at the moment._ _

__No, he couldn't reasonably do this. He was a honourable knight and not some drunkard that could just pee wherever he wanted. However, said knight was dangerously close to losing his fluids all over his armour and he failed to see how this would be more honourable than peeing anywhere that wasn't his leggings._ _

__Better the vase than his armour, Ornstein decided and got up, a hiss escaping him as gravity rushed downwards and all the liquid seemed to pool at the tip of his crotch. He had to act fast if he didn't want to wet himself here and then, so Ornstein removed his leggings at the speed of lightning, only letting himself exposed with his underwear. Finally rid of the metal between his hands and his crotch, he squeezed both of his hands over it and hobbled towards the vase, using what felt like sheer willpower alone to keep the flood at bay only a little while longer, feeling a considerable wet spot on the front of his underwear. What a good thing that his armour had hidden that detail._ _

__Now that the prospect of getting some relief was so close, Ornstein's bladder seemed to get impatient and doubled its signals for him to just let loose. It genuinely hurt to hold the flood inside of him back, but he couldn't falter now. He made it to the vase in what felt like an excruciating slow pace. When he finally stood in front of it, his bladder seemed to twitch in joy, because he felt a certain warmth against his hands as he lost another tiny little spurt._ _

__Now, that he was in place, all he had to do was pull himself out and... aim. Which felt like an impossible task, because Ornstein was sure, once his member would be free, he wouldn't be able to hold back anymore and just start pissing everywhere. He needed to endure and for this, he took a deep breath in front of the vase and held his breath. He then pulled himself out and even though he had been adamant on not losing a single spurt, he felt his breath hitch and at the same time a spurt let loose and dribbled onto the floor, worse even, it didn't want to stop, so Ornstein quickly drew another breath to hold and managed to stop the flow to finally properly aim into the vase._ _

__Once he was sure that he was aiming properly, he let the breath out. After having held it for so long and especially after having forced himself to not release right away, only a little trickle started at first. It took Ornstein a few seconds to properly relax before a rich stream poured into the vase at a more than rapid pace, the tinkling sound of water hitting the bottom of the hollow vessel echoing throughout the room._ _

__At first, it only was pain, burning and searing, Ornstein had definitely stretched his limits, holding for far too long, and he hissed when the pain hit him, but after a short while, the pain ebbed away and instead made room for an intense feeling of blissful relief. Ornstein moaned when it hit him, his stream still going strong as the tinkling sound got replaced by water hitting water as the vase filled up. Ornstein was glad that nobody was around to see or hear him, that was the most embarrassing and the most liberating situation he had been in at the same time._ _

__Ornstein half closed his eyes as he let his bladder push out every ounce of pent up urine he had prevented it from releasing for so long, only half worrying that the vase could overflow. It was a big vase and even though Ornstein surely already had peed for more than half a minute, it surely wouldn't be able to overflow. He just let himself get caught in the feeling of bliss, of not being in pain anymore, of getting rid of his long overdue morning leak, of finally starting to feel at ease._ _

__Ornstein didn't knew how long his stream went on, he had stopped to care halfway through, he was only listening to the sounds, the hiss from his bladder pushing out all the urine, the splash from water hitting water, keeping watch how the thick stream just kept pouring into the vase, seemingly not wanting to get weaker, until it finally, after what felt like a small eternity, started to cease a bit, still going on for a while, although weaker, and then went into a trickle and stopped for good, after around ten seconds or so had passed. He let out a deep sigh and stood there a little while longer, panting from exhaustion about what must have been one of the most alleviating piss of his life._ _

__It only started to occur to Ornstein what he had done when the acidic smell of his urine his his nostrils. He looked down at himself, still having himself pulled out, his leggings being clattered around on the ground and a noticeable wet patch on his underwear. He cringed as he realized that, in his desperation, he just had resolved to pee into a vase in a guest room, to avoid wetting his armour._ _

__He surely couldn't leave the room like this. He had to get rid of any proof that he ever did it and not only that, he really didn't want for anyone to have to stay in a room that reeked of weeks old urine just because he hadn't been able to find the privy in time._ _

__First, however, he needed to get dressed again. Ornstein put himself into his underwear again, wincing a bit when he felt the wet spot, at least nobody would be able to see it beneath his armour. He then put his leggings on again and even put his helmet over his head, this time his ponytail made far less trouble. He sighed, that ponytail had brought him into this mess in the first place._ _

__Then Ornstein looked around himself. There were a few drops on the floor from when he had lost a spurt or two before he had managed to aim properly into the vase. With a sigh, he got out a handkerchief he stored in his armour and dried the floor up, making a mental note to wash the handkerchief thoroughly later. All that was left was the vase now._ _

__Ornstein cringed another time when he looked in it and saw just how much urine was in there. He knew that he had been desperate, but he didn't have a clue that he actually was able to store so much liquid in his bladder and he was used to seeing his own waste, because he frequently used a chamberpot. That felt like it was double his usual capacity and he was half impressed that he had managed to hold so long and half worried that he might have hurt himself._ _

__For now, he needed to get rid of the contents of the vase, but where should he pour it? He couldn't just run around with a vase that reeked of urine in the cathedral, people would ask questions. Of course he could come back late in the night, but knowing himself, Ornstein wouldn't find the way back to this particular guest room. He had to take care of the problem now._ _

__As Ornstein looked around the room, he spotted that it was connected to a small balcony, the curtains had been drawn in front of the opening, so he hadn't noticed it at first. He probably hadn't noticed it either way, because he had been far more occupied with not wetting his armour. He asked himself if it had been possible for him to pee down the balcony again, but dismissed the thought right away. He didn't even know where it led to. It could be that the balcony was in plain sight and even when not, exposing himself out in the open, he wouldn't have been able to lose a single drop._ _

__Still, for now he decided to step on the balcony and take a look down. The guest room apparently was at the back side of the castle, no wonder that he couldn't find the privy, he had gone into the completely wrong direction, and he looked down at the little garden. It was a good thing that it was around lunch break, because nobody seemed to be around in the garden. Ornstein would work with that._ _

__He went back into the room and retrieved the vase, wrinkling his nose at the smell. Ugh, it was even worse when he thought about that it was his own waste in there, how could his body produce something smelling so repulsive?_ _

__Luckily it only took him a few seconds to carry the vase on the balcony. He put it down and checked the garden once again. Still nobody there. Ornstein didn't waste anymore time and heaved the vase up only to turn it around and empty it out into the garden._ _

__As he watched how his urine turned into driblets which rained down on the garden, it occurred to him that maybe there could be someone there, hidden by the vegetation, but even if, they would never know what hid them. Ornstein certainly wouldn't tell anyone what had transpired in this very room._ _

__He was about to put the vase back into the room, when the sharp bite of his urine hit him again in the nose. He couldn't exactly clean out the vase, so he put it out on the balcony, hoping that over time, the smell would dissipate._ _

__Ornstein went back into the room and checked for some more liquid on the floor, but couldn't find anything anymore. Now he only needed to leave the room. He went to the door and pressed his head to it, listening to any sounds coming from outside._ _

__Only when he was sure that nobody would come, he unlocked the door and stepped out into the corridor, gently closing the door behind him again._ _

__Now he needed to find his way back to the canteen, when he didn't want to miss lunch..._ _

__Ornstein sighed and started moving. It was just noon and the day already had felt longer than it had any right to be..._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, I have an omo tumblr now! Come and follow me at [here](https://mrslittleleaks.tumblr.com). You can send me requests, I ha You can send me requests, I ha. You can send me requests, I have anon asks on, so if you want to see a certain Soulsborne character in a desperate scenario, this is your place. I just ask you to please read the pinned [rules](https://mrslittleleaks.tumblr.com/post/640932385994702848/request-rules) post. Other than that, feel free to talk to me about headcanons, maybe even in other fandoms, you can find a list on there. The tumblr isn't complete now, because I need some privacy to actually finish it (thanks pandemic), but I hope I can finish the design before the summer.
> 
> I have a few more stories in mind, but I don't know when I will write them. For now I hope you enjoyed the story up there and it would make my day if you could leave me a comment.


End file.
